Legally Binding
by oh-the-melodrama
Summary: Remus and Sirius are forced into a life they don't want, caring for a newly orphaned Harry, when tradgedy strikes their two best friends.
1. Blind Date

**23 year old Remus Lupin is chronically single, and working at a small muggle bookshop to make ends meet. Remus's childhood friend, Lilly Evans, is happily married to her high-school-sweetheart James Potter, who just happens to be the best friend of the infamous man about town Sirius Black. When Lilly and James' son Harry is born, they decide to make Remus and Sirius his godparents. When Lilly and James are unfortunately killed by Voldemort, the two young men are left with legal custody of baby Harry. With few other options, they movie into the house and try their best to honor their friends' wishes, despite the fact that they really don't get on. ***This is set in modern-ish times. Not the seventies. *****

_Disclaimer: This story is based on the "Harry Potter" universe as well as the movie "Life as we know it". What this means is, I quite literally own nothing. A wealthy British woman owns the characters and a large movie company owns the majority of the plot._

….This is a page break….

July, 2005 (Remus and Sirius are 19)

When Remus Lupin was agitated, he paced. His date was almost an hour late and Remus had worn a path in his stained, shabby carpet nearly bare. He checked the cracked clock on his wall for the millionth time and flipped open his muggle cellular to make sure he hadn't missed a call. Remus Lupin felt the shame and embarrassment seep through the cracks in his mental walls as he realized that he had been stood up. He was going to kill Lilly tomorrow. This was all her stupid idea, insisting that she had found the perfect guy for him and setting him up on a blind date.

Now, normally Remus hated the idea of blind dates, but Lilly's pleading eyes had really done a number on his resolve and he found himself caving into her demands. Now, flopping backwards onto his threadbare sheets he couldn't help but wish that he had said no to Lilly's badgering. He exhaled and stared at the graying ceiling with contempt, finding evidence of a small colony of spiders in one corner. He groaned in frustration and reached for his cell phone to call and complain to Lilly when he heard the loud roar of an engine outside on the street. He sat up in interest, and cocked an eyebrow.

A few moments later a hard knocking sound could be heard coming from the direction of the door. He cautiously slid from the bed, pausing for a moment to examine his appearance in the mirror. He flattened his tawny hair and ran his hand down his face, hastily checking for remnant stubble. His grey wool sweater had ridden up on his slim body and he pulled it down hastily, adjusting the wrinkles in his jeans and sliding his feet into the worn shoes by the doorway.

He opened the thin wooden door to find a tall man taking up most of the doorway. Eye level with a broad chest his eyes drifted upwards to an almost impossibly handsome face. Silver eyes glinted down appraisingly as the man looked him over. Remus felt his face growing hot under the scrutiny. He started to make a noise but it came out a slightly strangled sound. He coughed quietly and tried again, feeling flustered by the handsome stranger.

"You're late"

The strangers face took on a confused look.

"What time is it?"

Remus Lupin didn't even need to look at a clock. The stranger took note.

"9:37"

"That can't be right. That would make me…"

"67 minutes late? Yeah."

An awkward silence settled around the two of them. The tall dark haired man rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck, his leather jacket riding slightly up as he did so. Remus tried his hardest not to stare.

"So... do you still want to go out?"

Remus hesitated a moment before answering.

"Well,

Remus hesitated a moment before answering.

"Well, you're here aren't you?"

They both chuckled uncomfortably. The tall man stepped aside from the doorway, holding his hand in invitation for Remus to lead the way. Remus stood there for a moment, before pulling the door shut and locking it securely behind him. The tall stranger rocked backwards on his heels as he waited.

"I'm Sirius by the way."

"Remus"

"Like Remus and Romulus?"

"Yeah kinda like that."

Remus turned and started down the steps, his face hidden in the shadows as he walked towards the street. Sirius followed slightly behind him on his right side.

"So…" he trailed off, as if thinking of something to say. "James tells me you're friends with Lilly"

Remus stopped and turned towards Sirius, surprise evident on his face.

"You know Lilly?"

Sirius chuckled. It was a pleasantly deep rumbling sound.

"Yeah, James and I have been friends since we were just small lads. He's been talking about Lilly ever since they met; I've met her a few times."

"Oh. Well, Lilly and I grew up together too. Her parents were friends with mine."

Sirius studied his face for a moment, looking for something.

"Were your parents muggles too?"

"My mum was, we lived in a muggle neighborhood."

"I see."

Sometime during their conversation they had begun walking again and Remus noticed with a start that they were nearly by the road. He scanned the street for a car, but couldn't find one anywhere.

"So how are we getting there?"

"Getting where?"

"I don't know… wherever we're going?"

Sirius looked confused for a moment.

"I didn't make any plans; I thought you were making plans."

Remus looked slightly disappointed, and then calculative for a moment.

"It's fine I know a place we can go."

Sirius gestured to a large black motorcycle underneath a tree. Remus felt a bubble of panic rising in his chest as he looked at the monstrosity of a bike. He paled slightly in the light of the half moon and Sirius looked briefly concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I'll just drive" he said, gesturing to a small black sedan parked behind the motorcycle. "I can meet you there, or you can come in my car."

Sirius looked extremely put out.

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll just come with you."

They both walked to the small black car and squeezed in. Sirius' mobile began to ring obnoxiously loudly, a sexually suggestive hip hop song ringing throughout the car. Sirius at least had the grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, no. It's fine. Let's just go."

The phone continued to blare.

"Just answer it." Remus exhaled exasperatedly.

Sirius answered the phone, glancing carefully at Remus.

"Hey baby" he quietly purred seductively. "No, no, of course ill be there. Ill meet you at…" he paused and looked at Remus and then the clock. "I'll be there at 12. Mmm I cant wait either."

Remus watched the whole scene with a look of intense disbelief. Was this really happening? Sirius hung up his mobile with a sharp click and then looked expectantly at Remus.

"Alright, lets go then."

Remus snorted loudly.

"Did you actually just set up another date right in front of me?" Remus looked at Sirius incredulously. "How on earth Lilly thought we'd get along is entirely beyond me."

Sirius looked confused.

"What? Can't a guy have a little fun?"

Remus looked at him, mouth agape.

"Get out of my car."

Sirius obliged. They stood on either side of the car, arguing loudly over the roof of the tiny vehicle.

"How James thought I'd enjoy a frigid prude like you I'll never know"

"How Lilly thought I'd enjoy a dirt-bag like you _I'll_ never know!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I never want to see you again!"

"Likewise"

They both stalked off in different directions. Sirius to his motorbike and Remus back to his house, all the while muttering about the failed date, angrily cursing their respective best friends.

….End Chapter 1….


	2. The Wedding

**Here is the second chapter of "Legally Binding"… To "roadside author" the disclaimer actually did credit the movie. In case you missed it, I've underlined it: **_Disclaimer: This story is based on the "Harry Potter" universe as well as the movie __**"Life as we know it".**__ What this means is, I quite literally own nothing. A wealthy British woman owns the characters and____**a large movie company owns the majority of the plot.**_** Sorry for any confusion that might have been caused. **

**Anyways, on to the next installment: **

…This is a page break….

**May 2010 (Remus and Sirius are 22)**

Remus couldn't help but smile on a day like today. The sun was high and bright, the birds were singing in the trees and all the flowers were in bloom. Somewhere off in the distance the band could be heard warming up. Remus drew in a deep breath of the spring air and exhaled. His job as Lilly's "Maid" of Honor, as she affectionately called him, drew to a close today. She was locked away in her room, screaming at the seamstress to make a few last minute alterations to her dress, and Remus had taken that as his cue to leave. He was now standing with his back to the walls of Lilly and James' house, where everyone was getting ready for the impeding wedding, just enjoying the peace and quiet of spring, far from the insane bustle of the final preparations. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool stone.

A loud bang disturbed his peace and he nearly jumped out of his skin as the door beside him flew open. A man in a crisp dark suit came hurtling through the doorway and slammed it behind him leaning heavily on the polished wood. He was panting like a madman. Remus examined him and it was with sinking heart he realized who he was staring at. Sirius Black, the bane of his existence and James' best man, had yet to notice Remus and he used the time to attempt to sneak away and around the side of the house.

"Lupin?"

A deep voice stopped him in his tracks and he froze with a cringing expression on his face as he realized he had been discovered. Trust Black to ruin his day. Sirius chuckled deep in his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

Remus looked at him like he was impressively thick.

"My best friend is getting married."

"Oh, yeah, same."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly for a moment. Remus shook himself visibly and turned towards the door Sirius had fled through.

"I better get back; Lilly might need me to dispose of the body of the seamstress"

Remus chuckled nervously as Sirius stepped aside.

"…See you later Lupin."

Remus scowled at the empty hallway, his back to Sirius.

"Yeah. See you."

Remus started the walk down the hallway, heading towards the closed door from which Lilly's panicked voice could still be heard.

"Oh and Lupin" Sirius called after him. "Watch out for Lilly's sister. I swear she doesn't understand the word 'no' - Crazy broad."

Remus smirked and laughed quietly under his breath. He had met Petunia and didn't envy Sirius for having to deal with her. Luckily he fell somewhere in the realm of "flamingly homosexual" and was therefore safe from her wrath. For that he was infinitely thankful.

… This is a page break…

Although Remus was more than happy to be a part of Lilly and James' wedding, he was more than slightly uncomfortable with the situation he was currently in. He had been standing at the makeshift altar for thirty minutes in the beating sun, as the entire wedding party waited for a suddenly violently ill Lilly. Everyone was getting restless, shifting in their seats and murmuring impatiently. Sirius was currently squirming under the lustful gaze of Petunia Evans, looking anywhere but her face. His eyes caught Remus's and Remus couldn't help but notice that as much as he disliked the other man, he was bloody gorgeous. He almost felt bad for Sirius, his dislike for Lilly's sister almost outweighing his dislike for Sirius. Almost. He sent a teasing look Sirius' way. Sirius scowled at him, pouting like a small child. Remus laughed gently under his breath before he realized exactly what was going on. He schooled his features into a mask of indifference and reminded himself of exactly how much of an arse Sirius Black was.

The band started playing the wedding march and Lilly could be seen walking through the flowered archway at the end of the aisle. Every head in the room turned to watch the radiantly beautiful Lilly Evans walk up grass that was littered in flower petals. She was blushing lightly at the look in James' eyes and it was painfully obvious how deeply in love they were. Had Remus been straight he probably would have fallen a little bit in love with Lilly in that moment and as it was he couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at the way the couple looked at each other. She approached the altar and took her rightful place beside James.

Remus felt the heavy weight of a stare playing across his face and he shivered slightly against the feeling. It was unnerving. He looked up, his eyes immediately meeting Sirius' across the couple being joined in marriage. Sirius was unashamedly staring at him. Remus looked away embarrassedly, focusing his attention back on the Lilly and James.

…This is a page break….

The entire bridal party was lined up in the blooming, fragrant gardens at the Potter manor in an impossibly straight line. They all stood stalk still with an eccentric photographer gesturing and screaming French expletives at them. Remus couldn't help but be amused at the entire situation, allowing the gleeful feeling of spring to seep into his entire being. That was until the angry Frenchman was yelling and gesturing for Sirius and Remus to stand beside each other to "even the photo out".

Sirius Black sauntered up to Remus and slid in beside him, a cocky smirk playing across his face. Remus huffed indignantly, shooting a pleading look at Lilly. She just laughed and rolled her eyes, which translated into "suck it up Remus". The photographer snapped what must have been thousands of photos, Wizarding and muggle alike. During the last photo, Remus felt Sirius shift closer and place a hand firmly on his arse, squeezing it roughly in his large, calloused palm. Remus's eyes flew open in embarrassment and he felt his face flare red as the final click of the shutter could be heard. Sirius slid away from him and disappeared into the crowd.

Lilly caught his eye and walked towards him, enveloping him in a gentle hug. She smiled knowingly at him.

"What's gotten into you Remus?" she smirked. "You look like you've just been felt up by Black."

Remus scowled darkly at her and she gasped in surprise and then dissolved into laughter.

"Oh my god! You have! Remus you filthy minx you."

Remus pouted.

"Lilly" he whined, "You know I hate that guy."

She smiled gently at him.

"I know darling, but James likes him" Lilly screwed up her face in distaste "and he's, I -loathe to admit - not that bad."

Remus looked at her like she had grown a second head and she laughed, wrapping a slender arm around his waist.

"I love you Remus."

"I know Lil. I love you too"

….This is a page break….

Remus sat, half concealed in the dark as he watched the couples sway gently to the soft music. Lilly and James were off in the crowd, expressing their thanks to everyone who had come, and receiving well wishes. Remus took a deep swig of the firewhisky in his tumbler and sighed almost inaudibly. He would never admit it out loud, but he was lonely. More than anything he wanted a family of his own, someone to love him like James loved Lilly. He wanted the promise of something more. Someone who accepted him for who he was; werewolf and all.

The quiet rustling of fabric and the slosh of liquid in a glass alerted Remus to someone approaching him. Black materialized out of the darkness, standing beside the table. He watched the couples sway for a moment, pensive.

"It's almost sad isn't it?" he said softly.

"What is?" Remus murmured back, curious.

"Being on the outside looking in" He replied slowly, rolling his words around in his mouth. "Watching everyone being happy, and knowing you're alone."

Remus looked up at Sirius, who was swaying unsteadily on his feet, a sad look in his eyes. He was hard to hate like this.

"That doesn't exactly sound like you…Are you drunk Black?" Remus asked quietly and without the usual barbs.

"Just a little" Sirius breathed.

"Go home Black" Remus said tiredly.

"I don't really know where that is." He whispered; quiet enough that he wouldn't have been heard by a normal wizard. It was hard to see his face in this light but Remus knew that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart for Sirius, maybe the only one here who understood how he felt.

"Goodnight Black."

"Yeah. Goodnight."


	3. Time Goes By

**Here is the third chapter of "Legally Binding" I didn't really want to post too frequently (because then you expect them frequently… and frankly I'm super busy) but I decided since I had a little backlog, I'd just post…**

**The dates for the full moon are accurate according to the lunar calendar that I found, if you have a serious issue with any of them for some absurd reason… just remember this is a fanfic. It doesn't need to be entirely accurate… **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally. _

**December 25, 2007 **

Remus Lupin hobbled slowly down the abandoned lane, the cold burning his already sore muscles. It was snowing and peaceful, almost picturesque, but all of that was lost on Remus, for he was more concerned with getting to his destination. The moon last night had been a hard one, and it had left his head foggy and his body aching deep in his bones. The wolf had become restless as of late, howling long into the night and tearing at its own limbs in desperation. It desired something, and it would not rest until it got what it wanted.

Remus wearily trudged onwards through the gathering snow, bunching his scarf up around his neck to fend off the night's chill. He walked towards a cozy looking home with windows glowing warmly in the dark, hoping that Lilly would have a fire roaring in the hearth and a hot chocolate with his name on it. He reached the heavy gate, his gloved hands fumbling shakily with the latch. After a moments struggle, the gate swung open on well oiled hinges. Remus dragged his heavy body up the stone steps to the house, leaning heavily against the door frame as he knocked.

The door swung open, spilling warmth and light onto the cold stoop. Lilly caught a glimpse of a haggard looking Remus and gathered him up in a warm embrace, pulling him inside and shutting the door firmly against the icy wind. Remus's eyes slipped shut and he swayed on his feet. Lilly examined him appraisingly, worry apparent in her eyes. She sighed softly.

"Oh Remmy." Her voice sounded thick and heavy. "Let's go sit down darling."

Her voice changed pitch as she called out to her husband, carrying a slightly urgent tone. He came to her call, rushing to her side when he saw Remus half standing, half leaning on Lilly's small frame. James pulled Remus's body towards him, supporting nearly all his weight as they made their way to the living room. James helped Remus slide down into a large armchair where he landed with a pained grunt. Lilly rushed in with a thick wool blanket and wrapped it firmly around Remus, tucking it under his body. He chuckled weakly.

"Lil" he whispered. "I'm fine. It happens all the time… you know that"

Lilly and James shared a significant look. They both knew that this was the worst they had ever seen Remus after a moon, although they were both too afraid to voice that to him when he was in a state like this. A crashing sound from somewhere behind them alerted them to another presence in the room with them. Lilly turned around and saw Sirius standing in the hallway, mouth agape with a broken mug on the floor by his feet. His mouth open and closed soundlessly as he struggled to find the words he was trying to say. 

"wha… who…. Wha… what the hell happened to Lupin?"

Remus groaned from his blanket cocoon. He didn't even open his eyes, but a deep frown slid across his face, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Sirius is here?"

Lilly glared at Sirius in the doorway and gestured for him to leave the room. He obliged, confusion clouding his judgment. The wheels in his head were turning, trying to figure out what was wrong with the nearly comatose man in the other room. Lilly turned back to the semi-conscious man in her living room, moving to sit beside him. She gently stroked the sweaty hair away from his pale face.

"Honey, what happened to you?" she whispered gently.

Remus stirred slightly, his golden-brown eyes sliding slightly open to look at her. He sighed.

"It was a bad one Lil. The _**thing" **_the last word was violent, and hateful, "was angry… the last few times have been really bad… really, really bad."

James slipped back through the doorway, carrying a steaming mug of hot chocolate and pressed the hot beverage securely into Remus's shaking hands. He inhaled appreciatively and took a huge sip of the thick liquid. Almost immediately colour started to return to Remus's face and he glared up accusingly at James.

"There are healing potions in here."

"Yep." James chuckled at the indignant look on Remus's face. A low growling started in Remus's chest.

"You tainted _**chocolate**_ with healing potions."

Lilly couldn't help but giggle at Remus in this state. He was always a little testy after the moon. She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and instructed him to rest up and drink his potions.

"Dinner in an hour Remus"

/

"Everything smells delicious Lilly" Remus smiled charmingly at her, a genuine look of happiness on his face.

The table was spread with more than enough food for the four of them, looking more like it was set for a Hogwarts feast than a simple Christmas dinner between friends. They all dug in, eating far too much, laughing over wine and Christmas ham. They recounted stories of their youth, James and Sirius's antics had Lilly and Remus rolling their eyes good naturedly, while Lilly and Remus's stories had James and Sirius yawning in mock boredom. Sirius seemed to be tiptoeing around the slightly volatile and sickly man that he usually enjoyed baiting so much, and it hadn't gone unnoticed in the atmosphere, an easy almost comfortable feeling settling around the table. Lilly glanced quickly towards James, before a large, radiant smile spread across her face. James grabbed her hand reassuringly and squeezed it gently. Lilly cleared her throat.

"James and I have something to tell you both." She blushed slightly under all of the gazes at the table. "You two are the most important people in our lives, so we wanted you to be the first to know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "We're having a baby!"

**June 18, 2008 **

"Holy shit Lilly! You're enormous!"

"Tactful Black, really tactful." Remus rolled his eyes in annoyance at the inconsiderate man, inwardly smirking, knowing that Lilly would likely tear off his face for a comment like that.

Lilly growled and turned around to glare at Sirius. Remus couldn't help but think it was rather comical, the short redheaded woman viciously reaming out the massively tall Sirius Black as he cowered in fear and backpedaled as fast as he could.

"You look beautiful! You're glowing!"

Sirius by now had resorted to spewing out nonsense to try and placate the furious redhead. Remus tried in vain to hold in a chuckle. Lilly, spun around impressively fast for a woman as pregnant as she was and fixed her deadly stare on Remus.

"You think this is _funny_?" she hissed.

Remus edged forwards slowly, and then closed the final distance pulling Lilly into a secure hug. Her anger deflated as quickly as it had occurred and then she dissolved into a fit of giggles herself. Remus led her to the big white couch and sat her down, her swollen feet in his lap. He rubbed her sore feet as Sirius looked on in bafflement. He was uncomfortable with such an open display of affectionate caring. Sirius Black was not a man who cared unless he thought it was going to get him laid. He shifted uncomfortably and then left the room, hearing the sounds of Lilly and Remus's laughter and banal chatter fade as he got farther away.

**July 31, 2008 **

Lilly's screams could be heard clearly from the hallway at Saint Mungo's. Interns and nurses edged by her room, clearly uneasy with the amount of noise coming from within. Remus and Sirius sat, not look at each other in the hallway, having been banned from the room because they weren't "family". The hard plastic of the chairs dig into their spines as they waited impatiently. A particularly loud scream tore through the doorway.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARENT FAMILY! GET THEM IN HERE! NOW!"

A distraught healer came barreling out the door, frantically beckoning them into the hospital room, which was in shambles from the raw magic crackling around Lilly. Sirius went to stand with James in the corner, out of the way of the wild magic, while Remus went directly to her side. The magic calmed at his touch, bending in such a way that it didn't hurt him. She grabbed onto his hand like it was an anchor, with a grip that would have broken an ordinary wizard's hand. Remus just squeezed reassuringly back stroking her forehead and murmuring things reassuringly at her.

Sirius shifted in the corner, he and James still under direct threat from the crazed magic. The healer shifted the coverings on Lilly's lower half and Sirius averted his eyes quickly. But not quickly enough.

"OH MY GOD! I _really _didn't need to see that…" He was clearly panicking, beginning to hyperventilate. "THAT is why I'm gay. That is why I'm GAY."

James dissolved into laughter at his friend, while the healer triumphantly held up a screaming baby, quieting the room.

"Good job Lil!" Remus laughed and squeezed her hand one last time.

James exhaled in disbelief, all the blood rushing from his face.

"Holy shit. I'm a dad."


	4. Birthday Boy

**Holy crap! Two in two days? Don't get too used to it lovelies :P **

**Well, without further ado, here is the fourth chapter of "Legally Binding"… **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail view the initial disclaimer. _

**July 31, 2008**

"Oh Jamesy the poor little lad has your hair."

James's exhausted face turned to throw a weak glare in Sirius's direction. Sirius chuckled at the tiny bundle in his arms, examining the reddened face and miniscule hands. Sirius Black had never held a baby this small before, in fact, Sirius Black may never have held a baby before at all. It was a strange feeling for him, holding a life in his hands, being entirely responsible for the wellbeing of another human being. Truth be told, it made him uncomfortable. He looked back and forth slightly frantically and Remus Lupin took this as his cue to emerge from the shadows to hold the baby.

Sirius very gently slid the infant into Remus's arms, trying his very hardest to not jostle the baby awake. Remus's eyes lit up as he held tiny Harry in his hands and he rocked side to side slightly, cooing nonsensical words at the sleeping infant. Remus walked to the window, looking out of it as he cradled Harry in his arms. Sirius stood, hands in his pockets in the middle of the room, suddenly feeling extremely out of place. He turned to leave, and Remus's voice broke the peaceful silence, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sirius." Remus's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Come look at this."

Sirius padded across the floor, making little noise against the hard linoleum. He stopped nearly a foot from Remus's back, peering curiously over the smaller man's shoulder. It was then that he saw little baby Harry's eyes for the first time. He let out a small breath in disbelief, distantly wondering when he had gotten so soft and Hufflepuff. The tiny baby had Lilly's eyes, the exact shape and shade of green. It was almost unsettling. The little boy already looked so much like James, but there was a sense of Lilly somewhere in there too. Examining the baby, the two men were both caught up in wondering what Harry would be like when he was older.

He would surely be intelligent, like both his parents, loyal and brave. But as for his other traits, there was much to be considered. Would he be studious and rule abiding like his mother, or have a mischievous streak like his father? They were both lost in thought, imagining a thousand scenarios, a thousand ways that little Harry could turn out, when Lilly cleared her throat loudly, startling the two men out of their thoughts.

"If you two are very much done" she said with a smirk, "I would like my little boy back."

Remus and Sirius quickly realized that somewhere in their thoughts they had gravitated closer together, with Sirius nearly pressed right up against Remus's back. They both shifted awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. Lilly watched with a look of knowing from her place in the hospital bed, smirking almost triumphantly as she gently stroked the hair of her sleeping husband. Remus walked over to Lilly's bed, gently perching beside her and placing Harry in her arms.

"He looks like you."

She smiled softly, a look of pure adoration on her face as she looked at her tiny son. James sleepily lifted his head from his wife's lap to look at the little bundle.

"He looks like both of you."

**July 31, 2009**

"Jameesssss! He's pulling my hair! Make him stop!"

Sirius tried in vain to disentangle Harry's pudgy little hands from his long hair, pouting all the while. James, standing a few feet away, was laughing hysterically at his friend, doing absolutely nothing to help him. Lilly was bustling around the spotless kitchen putting finishing touches on a cake as well as a large spread of food, specially cooked in honor of a certain little baby's birthday. Remus was perched on top of the counter, his long legs dangling and hitting the cabinets with a rhythmic thumping. Sirius glared at him, valiantly struggling to not drop the baby while he unwound strands of his hair from Harry's impressively strong grip.

"And what are you smirking at Lupin?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

Remus laughed lightly.

"Oh, the usual" he said, gesturing at the scene as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Watching a fully grown man bested by an infant."

Sirius scowled darkly at him, pausing in his struggle.

"Now, now boys" Lilly said, soothingly as she effortlessly untangled Sirius and Harry. "Let's not fight today. It is after all, Harry's birthday."

Harry gurgled as his mother nuzzled his face with hers, a large toothless smile filling his round face. James came up behind his wife, securely wrapping her up in his tight embrace and resting his chin on her shoulder. They both looked down at Harry, beaming at the child's sunny nature. Remus felt the desire to take a picture of the moment, as perfect as it seemed, but also felt a hollow pit forming in his stomach. Seeing his friends happy reminded him exactly how lonely he was. He was happy that they were happy, but he wished he were happy too.

While Remus was in his own little world, he hadn't noticed James, Sirius and Harry sneak out into the backyard to do "man" things. Which Lilly knew meant that they were going to coo at the baby alone, where their manhood wasn't in question. Remus slid to his feet, grasping the counter for support. Thin arms wound around his waist and he exhaled heavily as he leant back into Lilly's warm embrace. She smelled of flowers and home baked cookies, a smell that Remus associated with his own mother. She squeezed him tightly, her small frame oddly comforting.

"It'll be alright Rem," her voice was soft. "We'll find you someone eventually. I promise."

Remus's face formed into a small, sad smile at her words, trying his hardest to believe her.

"I have you Lil," he whispered back, his voice getting thick through tears. "and James and Harry. How could someone like me believe they deserve more than that?"

Lilly pulled away from Remus, turning him around so that he looked her in the eyes. She grabbed his face between her hands and forced him to look her in the face.

"Remus John Lupin." She said, unleashing her full mother voice on Remus. "Don't you dare talk like that. You are just as, if not more, deserving of love than anyone I have ever met. And don't you ever forget it mister."

He exhaled sadly his head dropping forward onto her shoulder. He wrapped his long arms around her waist, holding her in place. He sniffled quietly, trying his hardest not to cry.

"What would I do without you Lil?"


	5. Tradgedy Strikes

**Here is the fifth chapter of "Legally Binding"… **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

**September 9, 2009 **

Remus Lupin was not a heavy sleeper. He often found himself tossing and turning in the middle of the night, whipping his blankets to the floor in frustration. This particular night, he found himself cursing his werewolf senses for being on high alert all the flippin time. If it wasn't the leaky faucet in the bathroom, it was his neighbor in the next house watching late night talk shows. Everything from the ticking of the clock downstairs to the lingering smell of coffee in the kitchen kept him awake. Once he finally drifted to sleep, the creaking of a floorboard down the hall would wake him up instantly. Some nights were worse than others, with this one being the worst he'd had in a while. Even his own heartbeat was too loud for the wolf tonight. The clock blinked 4:13, mocking him with its exact knowledge of how long he would lie awake, sleepless.

Suddenly, a shrill, earsplitting ring permeated through the house. To say that Remus was startled would be an understatement. The slim man shot out of his bed, and into a defensive crouch. A split second later he realized that the shrill noise was his telephone and he straightened up, embarrassed. He brushed his clothes smooth and coughed uncomfortably, momentarily forgetting he was indeed alone in his bedroom. He sunk back into his bed, reaching for the phone, extremely curious as to who would be calling him at such an ungodly hour.

He reached for the plastic muggle device; pressing the button he knew would allow the person on the other end to talk to him. His voice was wary when he spoke, suddenly afraid of bad news.

"Hello?"

A man's voice was heard on the other end of the phone. The man sounded apologetic and strangely careful.

"Mr. Lupin?"

Remus felt a sinking in his chest. That was not a good tone of voice. He had heard that tone of voice before, when his parents had died.

"Mr. Lupin? Are you still there?"

Remus cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes sir." He felt a cold numbness creep into his lower back. "What can I help you with?"

The man on the other end of the phone hesitated.

"Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Remus drew in a shaking breath, bracing himself for the worst.

"I'd rather tell you in person, truth be told." The man suddenly sounded exhausted. "If you would just floo to St. Mungo's, it would be much appreciated."

Remus couldn't get off the phone quickly enough. He hung it up and was out of bed faster than you could say hippogriff. Distantly it registered in his brain that he had hung up on the man, but by the time he realized this it was much too late to do anything about it. He grabbed the first sweater he could find, pulling the thick wool sweatshirt over his head, rumpling his hair. He staggered over to the floo, pulling on last night's jeans as he went, barely remembering to shove his wand into his pocket before he launched himself through the fireplace.

Everything was a swirl of green, and he felt himself spinning, the familiar sensations of floo-travel making him feel distinctly queasy for the first time in his life. He stumbled out of the dusty fireplace, not caring in the slightest that he was lightly covered in a film of ashy residue. He sprinted up to the counter, a few curious heads in the waiting room turning to watch him. If the receptionist was surprised to see him, she did not appear to be. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, leading him into a small room behind the nurse's station.

The walls were cream, the room sparsely decorated with typically washed out watercolors, their painted tides sloshing back and forth on the sand. A few scraggly looking plants were placed around the room, placing Remus on edge. This room was designed to be comforting an familiar, but was nothing of the sort. His sensitive nose picked up lingering hints of cleaning products, sickness and death. He hated hospitals. A small, exhausted, balding man sat across the table from him, looking at him sympathetically.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, his pulse pounding in his ears. A few words sunk in here and there, but mostly he was just numb. He managed to glean enough to realize that Voldemort, the distant threat in the back of his mind was somehow involved. And that his two best friends in the entire world were dead. His head spun, making him dizzy and devastated and sick all in one. Sometime later, minutes or hours, Remus didn't know, a hand found his shoulder. The warmth of the hand anchored him back to the world. He looked up into a familiar face.

Sirius Black. Never in his whole life, had Remus been so glad to see Sirius Black. He shakily rose to his feet and launched himself into Sirius's arms, clinging desperately to the shreds of his life that he felt disappearing so quickly all around him. Sirius clung back, his strong arms holding Remus to him, barring him from leaving. They held each other desperately, knowing that the person in their arms was the only thing they had left. The one person that they hated most in the world.

As their sobs began to subside they both came to the same realization. Sirius was the first to disentangle himself from the desperate embrace, his broken, raw voice managing to croak out the word they were both hopefully clinging to.

"Harry"

It wasn't a question, but it didn't need to be, the healer in front of them let out a large breath and began to explain.

"He's fine. We have to keep him overnight, but he seems to be physically fine. He's a miracle. No one has ever survived the killing curse before. He's very lucky to be alive."

The two men sunk into the worn couch.

"How can they say he's lucky when both his parents are dead?"

Remus nodded his assent.

"He's lost everything" Remus whispered. "He's just too young to realize it."


	6. Go Home Mr Black

**OMG! so much ANGST lately! Sorry… it will get less angsty I promise. Here is the sixth chapter of "Legally Binding"… Review pwease :D **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

"I don't care about your damn protocol!"

Remus sat on the worn couch, his hands twined tightly together. He fidgeted awkwardly, staring into space. Sirius paced in front of him, gesticulating wildly. Remus watched with faraway eyes, barely keeping a hold on himself. He could feel consciousness and sanity slowly slipping away from him, panic and devastation rising like a flood. His hands slid into his lap, anxiously gripping his pant legs.

"No! I want to see him now! Not tomorrow! NOW!"

Sirius was practically growling at the man across the desk from him. His hands were gripped tight on the thin desk, and he leaned menacingly across the small space. The other man looked on in pity, calmly taking everything Sirius said in stride. It was apparent that he had witnessed many people in this office dealing with their loss in ways similar to both Remus and Sirius. He ran his hand through his sparse hair and sighed.

"I can't let you see him until the morning Mr. Black."

Sirius opened his mouth as if to talk, but the man raised a hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Mr. Black, I would like nothing more to let you see Mr. Potter. But right now, he needs to stay here where we can look after him. Go home Mr. Black."

Sirius glared daggers at the man, his fingers digging into the cheap wood of the desk. He pushed away in frustration, a slight growl forming in his throat.

"I'm calling my lawyers."

The man smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"I mean it. Go home Mr. Black. I can tell you are a man of action, but for tonight the best you can do is take care of Mr. Lupin and get some rest. Harry will be here in the morning."

Sirius turned to look at Remus, for the first time really registering the other mans presence. Remus sat, nearly comatose, hands bunched in the fabric of his jeans. He rocked slightly back and forth, broken sounding whimpers breaking through every few seconds. Remus could distantly feel the wolf howling within him at the loss of his pack. His heart ached, being squeezed in his chest. The prickling pressure of tears was sharp in his throat and his eyes but refused to spill. The wolf was mourning, but his human body was too in shock to react, shutting down all unnecessary functions. Remus felt hands on his shoulders pressing down gently. His head was so heavy, he couldn't even lift it. One of the hands left his shoulder, tilting his head up gently. His eyes refused to focus on the face in front of him, but he heard the familiar voice calling out to him.

"Remus. Come on Remus. Focus."

His eyes started to flicker in an out of focus, slowly sliding back into full focus.

"That's it. Come on Rem."

Sirius watched Remus carefully for signs of functionality, sighing when he finally started to respond. Sirius grabbed him lightly by the shoulders, pulling him onto his feet. Reus swayed slightly and Sirius reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm taking you home."

Remus nodded slowly, holding tightly to Sirius's arm. Sirius slowly untangled himself, instead wrapping an arm around Remus's thin shoulders. Remus leant heavily on him, needing the physical comfort to quiet the wolf and calm his pounding heart. Sirius led him towards the floo, giving his address and tossing a handful of the gritty powder into the hearth. In a swirl of greenish flames and a slightly uncomfortable pressure they were in Sirius's flat.

It was sparsely decorated and plain, typical of a bachelor pad. There were clothes all over the floor, and dishes piled high in the sink. He unraveled himself from Remus's desperate clinging and shoved some of the dirty laundry onto the floor. He then moved to a closet, where he rummaged around for a few minutes before producing a worn, but clean looking blanket and pillow. He tossed them onto the couch, before grabbing Remus by the wrist and leading him into the bedroom.

Leaving remus in the doorway, he pulled down the sheets and blanket and fluffed up the pillow. He gestured at Remus. Remus was rather unresponsive, staring into space.

"Remus?" Sirius waved his arms back and forth. "Earth to Remus?"

Remus blinked and turned his head to stare at Sirius.

"Hm?"

A small smile slid into place on Sirius's face.

"Get over here you git."

Remus reluctantly walked over to the bed. He sat down and Sirius moved to give him his space. Remus hesitantly lay down and pulled the blankets up. Sirius looked down on him, pity and sadness swimming in his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Remus tiredly closed his eyes. Remus drifted off almost instantly, his blank mind claiming his body and dragging it into unconsciousness. Sirius watched him as he laid perfectly still, chest barely rising with his breath. Sirius almost unconsciously brushed a few strands of hair off Remus's forehead before he stood and left the room.

He closed the door gently and walked to the window to call his owl. Sirius Black did not make empty promises - he wrote a hastily worded letter to his lawyer. Sirius then settled himself on the couch for a long, uneasy night of unrest, filled with horrific dreams and cold sweats. He would not rest easy until Harry was home.


	7. Archie to the Rescue

**Things are getting better - less sad/numb Remus and sad/angry Sirius. :) I hope no one minds that I invented a lawyer… I don't really know my Wizarding lawyers… hell I don't even know if there ARE Wizarding lawyers. **

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 10, 2009 **_

"Honestly Archie, I don't care if I have to kill the damn muggles myself! Find a bloody loophole, or my foot is going to find your arse hole! Comprende?"

The Archibald Fairweather was not an easy man to startle. He came from a large family, full of domineering personalities, and had learnt to deal with intimidating people. This same man was cowering in his dragon hide boots, seeming moments away from soiling himself in fright. The fuming Sirius Black was hurling expletives and books around the room, his anger and grief blinding him. Archie expertly ducked the flying literature hastily skimming through his thick tomes.

"Honestly! You're a bleedin' wizard Arch! There has to be a faster way then this!"

Sirius fell into his worn armchair with a loud huff. A cloud of dust rose into the air, swirling around in the rising sunlight. Archie coughed, partially in embarrassment and partially from the dust. He cast a quick tempus charm and smiled slightly.

"Ah yes, I nearly forgot."

"Forgot what?"

Archie and Sirius's heads whipped around, the quiet voice catching them both off guard. Remus Lupin stood in the doorway of the living room, clad his boxers and sweatshirt from last night. His eyes were cloudy and his hair was a rumpled mess, sticking up at all angles. He stifled a yawn and padded over to the unoccupied couch. He gingerly shoved the rumpled blankets off to one side, settling rather stiffly on the couch. Archie sent a questioning look at Sirius, one eyebrow raised, his thick moustache twitching.

"This must be Mr. Lupin?"

Remus flushed slightly under the tiny lawyer's appraising stare, suddenly realizing that he was underdressed.

"You can call me Remus if you'd like."

Archie forced a smile.

"That won't be necessary Mr. Lupin."

Sirius bounced impatiently in his chair, releasing a fresh cloud of dust into the air.

"What'd you forget Archie?"

Archie checked the time once more before rifling through the papers spread out on the slightly sticky coffee table. He found a large envelope and dislodged it carefully from the pile. He held it up triumphantly staring at it with a strange expression of relief. The other two men shared a look of confusion, glancing at each other and then back at Archie.

"Ha Ha! Here it is!"

"Here what is?"

Archie looked at both the men incredulously.

"Have you never seen a will before?"

Uncomfortable silence reigned for a few moments as everyone avoided eye contact. Once Sirius and Remus had composed themselves again they motioned for Archie to continue.

"It's 6 am."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What in Merlin's name does that have to do with anything?"

Archie sighed exasperatedly.

"Gringotts opens at 6 am."

"… and?"

"…And that means the will can be unsealed."

Sirius jumped to his feet. He hauled Remus up and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom. Remus stumbled back into the room, getting the hint that he was supposed to get dressed. Sirius hurriedly tied his hair back into a low ponytail, brushing the crumbs off his t-shirt. He bounced up and down on his heels impatiently, his feet already in his shoes. Remus could not get ready fast enough. He pulled his jeans back up over his thin legs, straightening out his sweater and his hair. He rushed back out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Sirius bobbing up and down in the living room. Sirius shifted nervously back and forth, lunging for the fireplace as soon as Remus appeared ready to leave.

Remus shuffled through the floo, his tired eyes burning with the dust kicked up by the heatless flames. He was bodily steered down the hallway the instant his feet touched the ground. The wolf growled its protest at being herded like cattle, but had little power so far from the moon. Remus did his utmost not to trip over his untied shoelaces as he was dragged along.

Sirius and Remus ground to a halt outside of the office. They both took a deep breath, briefly looking to the other for support. Sirius sent a weak smile Remus's way, squeezing the smaller mans calloused hand in his larger one for just a moment before letting go and moving through the open door.

Both men slid into their seats across from a rather intimidating goblin. This particular goblin seemed used to dealing with shows of human emotion, and had a very unsettling look of sympathy on its pointed, wrinkled face. It was highly unusual to see a goblin with anything other than a sneer on its face, so both men were slightly taken aback. Its grating voice broke the tense silence.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin" the goblin's beady eyes sized up the men before it, entirely ignoring the presence of the tiny, well dressed lawyer. "I assume you are here to discuss Master Harry."

Remus mumbled "that's right" at the same time Sirius said "yes". Archie had to stifle his smirk from the corner of the room. The grizzled creature in front of them sent a cool glare his way and he promptly schooled his face into a calm mask.

"How much exactly do you two know about the situation?"

They both looked at each other puzzled for a moment before Sirius spoke.

"What situation?"


	8. The Situation

_**Recap:**_

**Remus and Sirius are meeting with their lawyer and a goblin to get custody of Harry. What exactly ****is**** the situation? (Spoiler alert – nothing to do with jersey shore!)**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 10, 2009 **_

"So Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't tell you _anything_?"

Sirius leaned forward in frustration, glaring at the goblin.

"…Anything about _**what**_?"

The goblin sighed. He pulled a thick piece of parchment out from a sealed envelope, carefully popping the seal with his sharp nails. He handled it gently, touching it only around the outside. He laid it out on the thick mahogany desk, resting his pointed hands on either side of the parchment. He pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up his nose and began to read silently. Sirius began to shift eagerly, attempting to see what was written on the parchment. Remus coughed nervously, picking at his cuticles.

"No, as I suspected, I was quite right."

Remus cleared his throat.

"Right?"

The goblin chuckled rather humorlessly.

"Just wanted to make sure I wasn't giving you falsified information Mr. Lupin." He turned to look at a fidgeting Sirius; beady, dark eyes pinning him in place. "Patience Mr. Black, the verdict will not change in the next thirty seconds."

Sirius looked away embarrassedly, looking like a chastised child. He examined the floor as if suddenly it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

"As I was saying." The goblin cleared his throat, sending a pointed glare at both the men. "Mr. Lupin, are you aware that you were named godfather to Harry James Potter?"

Remus's head snapped up to look at the goblin, his mouth suddenly dry. That couldn't be right.

"What?" he croaked out.

Sirius looked indignant, glaring at Remus. A pouty, sullen expression covered his features.

"Why does HE get to be godfather?" 

The goblin rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Black are _you_ aware that you were also named godfather to Harry James Potter?"

Sirius's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Wait, what?" He stuttered, likely for the first time in his life. "How can we _both_ be Harry's godfathers?"

The goblin paused for a moment to read more of the document on his desk.

"Although it is undeniably unconventional, it is not entirely unheard of for a child to posses two godfathers. In a situation where the two parents cannot come to a decision on a godparent, occasionally they will each name one."

"So what exactly does this mean?"

"I'm glad you asked Mr. Lupin."

The goblin produced two forms from the second drawer in the aged desk, as well as a golden pen from his jacket pocket.

"Since you are both Master Potter's godparents, you both are awarded custody of him."

Sirius and Remus turned to look at each other.

"Both of us?"

The goblin rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yes Mr. Black. You both have legal custody of Mr. Potter." He adjusted his sleeves, trying to decide how he would word his next statement. "However, we do have a few options as to how we can deal with this."

The goblin poured Remus a cup of tea and Sirius a cup of coffee, somehow knowing exactly the way each man preferred his beverage. He slid the cups across the table, careful not to spill a single drop of the scalding liquids.

"Our options are as follows. Option one: one of you gives up your legal rights to Mr. Potter."

He sent a pointed glare at both the men. Sirius shook his head vigorously, his long locks coming free from his ponytail. Remus looked at Sirius with wide eyes and then back to the goblin incredulously, implying that there was no way that Sirius was capable of caring for a child on his own. An answering twinkle in the goblin's eyes let Remus know that he was not alone in this sentiment.

"Alright then, Option two, is that you both have partial custody of Mr. Potter."

Remus looked wary.

"What exactly would that entail?"

"You would both have to go to trial by the Wizengamot, and be audited by a member of their council to determine the terms of your arrangement."

Remus gulped nervously, and Sirius shifted in his seat. That did not seem to be an option for either man.

"Thirdly, you share custody of Mr. Potter."

Sirius scoffed.

"What's the difference between partial custody and shared custody?"

The goblin raised one heavy brow and examined the two men.

"Adoption laws, unfortunately, are very strict."

Both men puzzled at the cryptic saying. Archie, previously ignoring the proceedings blanched and leaned forward.

"We can legally only give Mr. Potter to an extremely wealthy individual, or a seriously involved couple. Your current situation would not constitute a stable home environment by Wizarding law."

Sirius's eyes narrowed.

"Because we're both men?"

The wizard laughed.

"Because you don't live together in a home suitable for a child, you are not in a monogamous relationship, and you don't have the financial means to support a child." He paused a moment. "However, in becoming Harry's guardians you will become the custodians of the Potter fortune, to care for Harry. Your gender does not play a role in your unsuitability Mr. Black"

Remus's eyes were faraway and calculative. Sirius was at the edge of his seat in indignation, his hands tense on the wooden arms. He was at a loss of something to say. Suddenly a soft voice broke the silence.

"What if we were?"

Three heads turned to look at Remus. Sirius looked utterly bamboozled.

"What if we were what?"

Remus took a deep breath.

"What if we were _involved?_" Sirius looked at him like he had grown horns and fur. "Wait, just hear me out." He held up a hand to silence the other man. "What if we lived together, just long enough to figure everything out."

Sirius seemed to mull things over, as the goblin sent a small smile Remus's way.

"Although admirable Mr. Lupin, your plan still wouldn't make you ideal legal guardians." He sighed. "That takes care of living arrangements and finances, but very few juries would award you the child unless you were bonded or planning to become so."

Sirius spluttered, spitting his coffee all over himself.

"Bonded?" he choked.

Remus paled. He had never in his life thought he would have to bond to the bane of his existence to care for his dead best friend's child. This was not something he had ever had to plan for. He took one last deep breath before plunging into the deep end of the shit pool.

"Ok."

Sirius turned to stare at him. his voice came out high and strangled.

"What?"

Remus stared calmly ahead, looking at the goblin.

"I said, ok." He sat up a little straighter. "I want to be able to look after Harry. If that means I have to live with you a few months until you decide to leave and give me custody fine. If after those few months you decide you want to stay, I'll bond with you. I can't abandon Harry. He's all I have"

Archie and the goblin turned to look at Sirius. Sirius carefully examined Remus, looking for some sense of a bluff. Remus studiously ignored him. He had made up his mind and would not be swayed.

"Fine."

Remus's head swung around at breakneck speed.

"Fine?"

Sirius looked at him challengingly smug.

"Yes, Fine." He sat up straight, matching Remus's posture. "I'll do it."


	9. Terms of a Bonding

_**Recap:**_

**Sirius and Remus have just agreed to bond to look after Harry. Both have taken it as a personal challenge, and refuse to give up. Isn't that why we love those stubborn mutts? **

_Sorry it's been a while lovelies! Please review so I don't get lonely _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 10, 2009 **_

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if we didn't bond or refused to share custody?"

The goblin smirked slightly at Sirius.

"Reconsidering your decision already Mr. Black?"

Sirius scowled, his heavy dark brows drawing together in frustration. Remus stifled a giggle behind a scarred hand, deeply amused by how much control the tiny goblin had over Sirius.

"No. I was just asking because I was curious. Is that a crime?"

His voice took on a dangerous edge at the end of his sentence, making Remus shift in his chair. Sirius Black was an extremely powerful man, despite what his playful, laidback demeanor would suggest. The goblin cleared his throat, ignoring Sirius's warning tone.

"Harry would be given to his muggle Aunt and Uncle who have a child rather close to his age."

Remus growled low in his chest.

"Not an option."

Three heads turned to look at him in puzzlement. Sirius raised a brow, unused to shows of aggression from the small, tawny haired man.

"Those muggles are of the worst sort. Lilly told me enough stories of them hating the Wizarding World and torturing her. I refuse to let them raise Harry, who will undoubtedly be a very powerful wizard, with that kind of hatred."

The goblin sighed.

"Yes that is a large concern of ours. Muggle relatives are often very hesitant to take magical babies into their midst."

Archie pulled his chair closer to the desk, eyeing the two men, humor flitting across his face.

"Shall we discuss the terms of your bonding then?"

Sirius groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

"Do we have to do it _now_?"

Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Do you _want _to get Harry out of the damn hospital and home?"

Sirius glanced up sheepishly.

"Yes" he answered in a small voice. He turned to look at Archie. "Alright, what are our options?"

Archie pulled out a thick legal document from his leather briefcase. He placed it on the desk in front of both men.

"These are bonding papers." Both men leaned away from the papers. "Oh for Merlin's sake you two! They aren't going to burn you." He rolled his eyes. "I will give these forms to you now, but you have six months to sign them, otherwise Harry will be taken away from you. I can't actually let you blood adopt Harry until you sign these forms, but you can take him into your home as your ward until then, without a court having to get involved."

Remus picked up the documents gingerly, as if expecting them to sear his hands.

"So that's it?" he looked up from his reading. "We take these documents with us, move into the same house and can take Harry home?"

Archie sighed.

"Pretty much." He picked up the forms that the goblin had taken out of the desk earlier in the meeting and passed on to each of the men. "These forms name you as Harry's temporary guardians, but will become permanent if or when you sign the bonding forms, naming you his adoptive parents."

Both men signed the forms. When their signature was placed on the line, the ink glowed gold before fading back into the black that it would remain forever. They both felt a tingle of magic spreading through their bodies.

"What you're feeling right now is your magic binding you to the contract you have just signed." The goblin placed the forms into a file folder. "The feeling should fade in a few minutes. You are now both the custodians of the Potter fortune, which is to be used to care for yourselves and Harry."

Remus rubbed his arm, trying to dispel the strange tingling. Sirius gathered his hair back into it's ponytail from where it had fallen out earlier in their meeting. The goblin pulled two keys out of a black box.

"This right here is the key to the Potter residence." He said, gesturing to a small house key. "And this, is the key to the Potter vaults" He pointed to an ornate key, engraved with the letter P. "The bonding form needs to be signed within six months or you lose custody of Harry, but for now, you are essentially his parents." He paused for a moment, checking that he wasn't missing something. Seeming satisfied, he continued. "Any questions?"

The two men looked at each other in tandem and the blushed and looked away as they realized what had happened.

"Seems pretty clear to me…. what about you Lupin?"

Remus glared at him without the usual malice.

"Might as well call me Remus, considering we're practically engaged."

Sirius chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, any questions _Remus_?" His voice lilting almost mockingly. 

Remus sighed.

"No."

The goblin leaned across the desk and shook first Sirius's hand and then Remus's. Archie stood and brushed his robes into some semblance of order as the men rose as well. The three men started towards the door, but turned to look around when the goblin spoke.

"Good luck. I sincerely hope you two manage not to kill each other."

Archie laughed quietly.

"Not bloody likely."


	10. First Fights

_**Recap:**_

**After learning the terms of their bonding, Sirius and Remus need to go find Harry. Archie for one doesn't believe they can handle it. Stick around to find out. **

_Sorry it's been FOREVER my darlings. I have not forgotten about you! Please review so I don't get lonely _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 10, 2009 **_

"Harry I know baby, I know. I miss them too. Shhh it's going to be ok, your uncle Remus is here now."

Remus murmured softly to the wailing infant in his arms rocking back and forth slightly in hopes of calming him. Sirius stood off to the side, watching in silence. They stood in an empty hallway, just outside the heavily warded doors of the Wizarding Child Services Office. Harry's cries echoed off the high marble ceilings and seemed to fill the huge space with their grief. Sirius felt tears welling up in his eyes. He moved to wipe them away as subtly as possible, trying not to draw attention to himself.

Remus's voice became thicker and more frantic as Harry's cries refused to subside. Tears ran freely down his face as he tried in vain to calm the infant. Sirius watched the two of them with a resigned sadness, his heart breaking in his chest for his deceased friends and their remaining child. Remus turned to look at him, eyes pleading, and Sirius's heart broke a little more at the look in the small mans eyes. Sirius walked towards the infant and the man he was about to be forced to spend the rest of his life with. Harry's cry was beginning to sound a little thin around the edges and it led Remus to hopefully believe that he had cried himself out.

Sirius hesitantly wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulder turning him towards the end of the hallway. Remus sagged tiredly against Sirius, shaking his head slightly.

"Maybe Archie's right. Maybe we can't do this."

Sirius tightened his arm around Remus, leaning his cheek on the soft tawny hair. His voice was soft and teasing.

"Doubting yourself already Lupin?"

Remus sighed and looked at the floor, examining his scuffed shoes. Harry's cries were definitely becoming quieter, seemingly realizing that what he was crying for was futile. Remus shrugged his shoulders in a way that was intended to display emotion and not to dislodge Sirius's arm.

"Look Sirius…"

Sirius hastily removed himself from Remus and stepped in front of him, blocking his path. Even in a rumpled plaid shirt, with a few days scruff on his face he cut an intimidating figure.

"No you look Remus. Damnit. I know you didn't want this. I didn't want this! And Harry? Well he didn't damn well want this either! But we have it. Alright? It's not ideal, but it's what it is. That's it. No doubting, no second guessing. This is it."

Remus cuddled the now silent Harry closer to his chest and made a move to dodge the large man and continue down the hallway.

"It's more complicated than that Sirius." He sighed, his body seeming to shrink further in on itself, his slim frame becoming even more slight. "It's always going to be more complicated than that!" he huffed angrily, stalking down the hallway. When he had almost reached the apparition point he stopped in his tracks. "You wouldn't understand."

Sirius growled and stomped after him, spinning him roughly around by the shoulder, careful not to jostle the wide-eyed baby.

"Don't you dare tell me I wouldn't understand!" Sirius's fists balled tight against his sides and he was practically shaking with repressed emotion. "Contrary to popular belief _Lupin" _his voice lilted cruelly on Remus's last name. "I am not a dim, heartless bastard." Tears shone unshed in his eyes leading Remus to believe that his outburst really had very little to do with him. "But you know what, you're right. I won't damn well understand if you won't even tell me."

Remus hung his head, defeated, too tired to fight anymore. Harry began to whimper slightly at the anger radiating off Sirius. Remus patted his back reassuringly, but Harry continued to squirm.

"Sirius I'm tired, I don't want to fight with you about this right now." He shifted Harry into the crook of one arm and used the other to rub his tired eyes. "can we just go home? Please?"

Sirius's anger deflated as quickly as it had flared. He looked sternly at Remus, eyes calculating. "Fine. But this isn't over. If we're to be together for some indefinite length of time I expect you to trust me, and to tell me things that will undoubtedly be concerning me somewhere in that future. Is that understood?"

Remus faltered for a moment.

"but I don't know if I ca…"

Sirius held up a hand menacingly, a slight growl in his voice.

"Is. That. Understood?"

Remus sighed. He walked to the apparition point with Harry cradled against his body. Right before he disappeared his eyes met Sirius's. Sirius could see his fear, defeat and heartbreak etched clearly across his face. His mouth barely moved to form the word that came out of his mouth.

"Understood."

The look on his face was enough to make Sirius feel like a right prat as the other man vanished into seemingly thin air. He hesitated for a moment, unclenching his tightly balled fists. He pulled out his wand and focused on his friend's house in Godric's Hollow. The wind picked up around him, whipping his hair from its fastening. His heart was heavy as he felt the tug of apparition in his chest. Or maybe it was just the feeling of his heart dying. He really wasn't sure anymore.


	11. And Cold Nights

_**Recap:**_

**Sirius and Remus pick up Harry and take him home. They have their first fight about trust, and both go home angry. **

**IN MY WORLD ALL WIZARDING SCHOOLS ARE CO-ED (How funny would Durmstrang girls be? Am I right?) **

_Sorry I've been lazy as of late…I am an awful human being I know… If you review I might be better? No? ...Okay _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 10, 2009 **_

"Lupin where the hell are you?" Sirius's angry voice was loud in the cavernous living room. "You can't just leave like that. Clearly that discussion wasn't over."

Remus stuck his head through an open doorway, an annoyed expression on his face. He rolled his eyes at Sirius. "Can you keep it down please? Harry is sleeping."

He disappeared back into the room and Sirius threw himself at the fluffy couch in the living room, facedown. He grumbled unintelligibly into the cushions melting into the furniture in exhaustion. Remus emerged from the room, wiping his hands on his jeans. He padded silently into the room, lighting the fire wordlessly in attempt to dispel the chill that lingered in the house. The loud woosh startled Sirius and he tensed before turning his head to face Remus. He sunk into one of the overstuffed armchairs, drawing his long legs under him, and crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"So what exactly did you want to talk about?"

The fire cast an orange glow over the dark room. It caused shadows to stretch and mutate in the almost pitch black. The peculiar drafty cold of the room lingered with the silence that stretched uncomfortably between the two men. Sirius blinked owlishly, watching him through the thick curtain of his dark hair, while Remus stared into the dancing flames, eyes looking particularly hollow.

"What is it you aren't telling me?" Sirius's voice was soft, but it seemed monumental in the still room.

Remus shifted uncomfortably, drawing his knees up to his chin and leaning it on them. He seemed to be all angles and bones posed like this. He shivered slightly against the cold air, and seemed to be trying to dislodge Sirius's question. He drew in a deep breath, his bangs fluttering as he pushed it back out. His eyes slid closed and he buried his face in his knees, drawing his limbs in impossibly closer.

"That's a rather vague question Sirius."

Sirius huffed loudly.

"Stop avoiding the question. What is it you're hiding?"

Remus stood up soundlessly and left the room, drifting out of the light and into the shadows. Sirius strained his neck around to look for the man, but he seemed to have disappeared into the darkness.

"Remus?"

Sirius could hear the soft footfalls in the hallway. He heard cupboards rattling and the sound of a stove igniting. The sound of mugs clinking and a refrigerator opening and closing were deafening. A few moments later the rich smell of coffee filled the house and Remus could be heard padding back down the hallway. He wordlessly placed the mug on the coffee table in front of Sirius. He walked to the end of the couch and sunk out of view yet again. He rose a few seconds later with two thick, fluffy blankets in his hands. He threw one at Sirius and wrapped one around his thin shoulders. He clutched it tightly in his shaking hands, all the while attempting not to spill his mug of tea. He sat back down in the chair.

"You're going to have to be more specific, because there are a lot of things about me that you don't know."

Sirius shifted on the couch, moving into a sitting position. He left the blanket draped across him body and gathered the mug into his hands. It was hot, almost scaldingly so, but it helped dispel some of the numbness that had overtaken his body.

"Ok." Sirius paused for a moment in thought. "Where's a good place to start then?"

Remus seemed to consider this for a moment, drawing the blanket tighter around his shoulders and taking a long sip of his tea.

"Well. The beginning is usually a good place to you know… begin"

Sirius chuckled quietly.

"Yeah that makes sense."

A comfortable silence settled around the two men. The fire was beginning to burn a little lower in the hearth and Sirius cast a renewal charm on it, making the room a little bit brighter.

"So how far back do you want me to go exactly?" Remus asked slightly amused. "I assure you, although you know little of my birth its not really that consequential comparatively to the rest of the stories."

Sirius laughed.

"How bout we trade off?" he was thoughtfully staring into the flames. "A story for a story."

Remus smiled slightly.

"That sounds fair." He played absentmindedly with the mug. "Do you want me to go first?"

Sirius leaned back against the couch, watching the small man still curled in upon himself so securely. He nodded.

"Ok. Where to start…" he closed his eyes in concentration for moment. "Ah ok. I'll start with Lilly."

The fire crackled loudly, causing both men to jump slightly.

"Lilly and I met when we were maybe three. Her mother and mine were in a book club together, a rather muggle tradition you see. She was my first real friend, that is unless you count dogs, in which case she was my second. We were inseparable from when we met until we went to school. Her favorite thing to do was to wrestle in the mud. Can you believe that? Rule abiding, proper, Lilly Evans, rolling around in the mud like a little baby pig."

Remus smiled wistfully.

"Eventually she grew out of that and decided dolls and tea parties were more her style. I attended more than my fare share of those I can tell you that. She even tried to dress me up a few times, before I started fighting back. Anyways by the time we were eleven she was gangly, with her red hair in neat little braids, and she had convinced herself that her and I were going to be married one day. I didn't really have the heart to tell her that I thought girls were gross and I had no intention marrying her. That summer we both got our letters, her from Hogwarts and me from Beauxbatons. My father is French you see, and taught there for a number of years, so he wanted me to go there as well."

Remus sighed.

"That's when everything changed between us. It was the first time that we had friends outside of each other and realized that as much as we were close, we weren't each others whole worlds anymore. It was a strange realization. We didn't have as much time for each other anymore, only seeing each other on the hols and during the summer."

Remus chuckled, remembering James for the first time in his story.

"And then she met James. Oh she said she hated him alright, but it was a feeble kind of hate that held a thinly veiled crush. I saw through her pathetic protests right away. It was sweet in a way their relationship. He became all she could talk about when we were together, venting her frustration to me. I knew it was only a matter of time before they ended up together. He was kind of perfect for her, in a strange way. And I mean, I suppose it kept me from having to marry her."

Sirius laughed at the amused look on Remus's face.

"Alright my turn." He took a deep breath. "James was the first person I think I ever really trusted. My parents hated him, thought they were muggle sympathizers, and I think that's what initially drew me to the Potters. My father would come home complaining about them and I thought about what it would be like to meet them one day and rebel against my parents. James and I met on a playground when we were… nine I guess? Anyways I had never been to a playground before, but my Uncle Alphard took me. And there was James, running around like the tiny black haired hellion that he was. He came up to me and shook my hand, and it was the beginning of a beautiful partnership. We were unstoppable prank geniuses."

He stopped for a moment, lost in thought.

"He was the first person I went to when my parents threw me out when I was sixteen for being a queer. I went to live with his family, and I guess that's when we really became like brothers. He was always there for me, even when he did finally get Lilly after all those years of pining and complaining. But then again I suppose you know all about that."

Remus dissolved into a fit of laughter with Sirius.

"Oh damn right I do."

After a few moments they stopped laughing and silence filled the room again.

"I think maybe it's time for bed. I'm rather tired."

Sirius smiled softly.

"Take the guest room, I'll sleep right here."

Remus hesitated a moment.

"Are you sure?"

Sirius smirked.

"Only if I get another story tomorrow." 


	12. Like a Good Little Wife

_**Recap:**_

**Sirius and Remus have a cute little moment in front of the fire, talking about their best friends. It seems there may be hope for them yet. **

_Sorry I haven't written anything recently, but I've been dealing with a death in the family, so I've been a little busy. Review my lovelies :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 15, 2009 **_

"You should probably change before you go into work…there's puke on your shirt"

Remus didn't even look up from the Prophet as Sirius walked into the kitchen. He turned the page and took a large swig of his tea. Harry gurgled in greeting and hit his hands on the tray of his highchair. Sirius looked down to his shirt and groaned when he saw that Remus was right.

"How does that keep happening?"

Sirius sighed dramatically and slumped down into the chair opposite Remus.

"Who knew such a tiny thing could create so much mess."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and glared half-heartedly at the baby. Harry stared back at him, giant green eyes round in confusion. He wriggled around in his chair and put his tiny, sticky hands into his already messy hair. He giggled loudly at Sirius's grimace.

"He is _exactly_ like James"

Sirius let his head hit the table with a thump. Remus folded his paper and set it beside him on the table. He raised an eyebrow at the man slumped on the table and smirked.

"Tired?"

Sirius groaned and lifted his head a few inches off the table. He sent a glare at first at Remus and then at Harry. Harry laughed and threw a few cheerios at Sirius. Remus tried to stifle a laugh as the cheerios stuck in Sirius's long hair. Sirius just glared harder at him.

"Enough with the smirking Lupin." Sirius grumbled. "I actually have to work today. Not everyone's employers are so damn understanding."

Remus frowned slightly. He crossed his arms across his chest and scowled into his now cold oatmeal.

"At least you aren't practically a housewife."

Sirius laughed and pulled his hair back into a ponytail, cheerio still firmly stuck in it. He spelled the baby vomit off of his robes and straightened himself out.

"Calm down, we aren't married yet."

Remus groaned, standing to take his dishes to the sink.

"Don't remind me."

Sirius smirked wickedly, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Well, come on, aren't you going to tell me how dashing I look and gimme a kiss before I go to work like a good little wife?"

Remus, turned from the sink, the mischievous look in his eyes mirroring the one in Sirius's. He wiped his wet hands on his jumper and stalked towards the tall man.

"Of course darling."

As he got closer and closer to Sirius, the larger man became visibly uncomfortable. It was clear that he hadn't believed his bluff would be called. Sirius backed up instinctively, the back of his legs hitting the counter. Remus rose onto his toes and leaned in close to Sirius, lips nearly brushing. Sirius leaned back slightly, his eyes closing unconsciously. Remus's hand came up to Sirius's hair and plucked out the cheerio, and then Remus backed away from the larger man, smirking triumphantly.

"Have a nice day at work dear."

Sirius pushed away from the counter, his hands going into his pockets.

"Jeez Lupin, you really had me worried there for a second"

He chuckled nervously. He took a breath and continued, more assuredly.

"I thought you were in danger of giving into the famous Black charm."

He sent a cocky smile and a wink in Remus's direction. Remus rolled his eyes and gestured towards the clock.

"We aren't married yet Black." He whipped a dishtowel through the air at him menacingly. "Best be off."

Sirius nodded in assent and headed out of the kitchen and into the living room where the floo was. Remus sat back down beside Harry and laughed slightly.

"What on earth are we gonna do with him Harry?"

Harry just laughed loudly and clapped his hands. Remus sighed.

"Sodding barmy bastard that one is, isn't he?"

He blanched slightly and looked over to Harry who was ignoring him and stuffing soggy cheerios into his mouth.

"You did_ not_ just hear that ok?"


	13. Getting Home Late

_**Recap:**_

**Remus is more manipulative than he seems, Sirius is taken aback, Harry is a baby. **

_Sensing a common theme of late updates…__** but our mutts are starting to get closerrrr!**__…Review my lovelies :) _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 15, 2009 **_

"You're home late."

Sirius Black jumped nearly three feet into the air and let out an entirely undignified squawk as the pitch black kitchen lit up unexpectedly. He clutched dramatically at his heart and glared at the small man sitting at the table, a mug of tea in front of him, clad his pajamas.

"Holy shit Lupin. You nearly killed me."

Remus raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back.

"Hardly Black, although that prissy little scream might disagree with me."

Sirius's brows drew together and he huffed loudly, deflating into the chair opposite the small brown haired man.

"What the devil are you doing sitting in the pitch dark?" Sirius shot, miserable smirk still firmly in place on his handsome face.

"Why are you so late?" Remus countered. "It's nearly half-one"

Sirius crossed his arms defensively.

"I asked first."

Remus stared at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Going to stick your tongue out at me too?" he asked, taunting Sirius's juvenile nature. Sirius stuck out his tongue in retaliation. Remus put his face down into his folded arms on the table. "Merlin Black, how old _are_ you?" he groaned.

"Twenty-three." Sirius shot back smugly.

"Well you bloody well act like you're Harry's age". Remus mumbled, barely audible, with his head pressed against the table. "How in Merlin's name am I supposed to keep track of two infants?"

Sirius black stared at him for a moment, mouth wide open and eyes indignant.

"I will have you know Remus, that I am a grown ass man."

Remus laughed slightly, peeking out from under his bangs.

"A grown ass man?"

Sirius scowled good naturedly, clearly enjoying taunting the other man.

"Yes Lupin, a grown ass man."

Remus sighed heavily and lifted himself out of his chair. He stretched his back, vertebrae popping on his way to the sink. He washed the mug and left it drying on the rack beside the sink. He wiped his wet hands on his jeans and proceeded to walk out the kitchen door.

"Hey Lu-Remus" Sirius's voice was uncertain, which was strange for the generally self assured man. Remus turned to look at him over his thin shoulder.

"Yeah?" his voice came out softer than he had intended and he mentally chalked it up to not wanting to wake Harry.

"Why _were_ you waiting for me?" he stood up, only now realizing he was dusty from the floo and taking the time to brush it off.

"Does your _wife _need a reason to wait up?" Remus turned to leave, but stopped when Sirius's hand caught his wrist.

"Lupin are you honestly still sore about this morning?" Sirius spun him around and searched Remus's for an answer. Remus looked away, uncomfortable with the proximity and close examination.

"No, I'm not…I've just…I've had a long day Sirius." Remus pulled slightly away, Sirius's arm extending. When Remus reached the end of his reach, the hand dropped away. He shot a sad, apologetic smile towards the larger man and walked away and towards his bedroom. He could hear Sirius's footsteps following him into the hallway, but they stopped when he passed the kitchen's threshold.

"Lupin wait!" Sirius's gentle voice was deafeningly loud in the silent hallway.

Remus stopped for a moment, but didn't look back, his shoulders tensing up. He closed his eyes and took a breath.

"What Si-Black." He lifted his head slightly, and said it again, almost as if he were reassuring himself. "What do you want _Black_?"

A hurt look briefly crossed Sirius's face, hearing his name said with such venom. He steeled himself against the cold hallway and took a step closer to Remus.

"I miss them too you know."

Sirius's voice wasn't much more than a whisper, but it was enough to cause Remus to turn. He looked immensely small underneath the tall ceiling, thin frame shivering almost imperceptibly. His face was shimmering with tears in the half-light of the stars. It was a moonless night, but the stars illuminated Remus in a way that made him look otherworldly. Sirius's breath caught slightly in his chest when he saw how vulnerable the other man looked. He closed the gap between them with three large steps and wrapped his long arms around Remus. One of his hands cradled the back of Remus's head, holding him securely against his broad chest. A growing wet patch on his shirt told him that Remus was still crying. Sirius leaned his cheek against the shorter mans head and exhaled.

"I just feel so alone, and its so hard looking at Harry, he looks just like them Siri-" Remus's statement was cut off by a choking sob, his thin voice muffled in Sirius's embrace. Sirius laughed, but it sounded forced and a little thick from the tears he was withholding.

"Siri? We moving to pet names already Remmy?" Sirius winced slightly as he realized that his attempt to diffuse the situation was pathetically thin. Remus pulled back slightly from the hug, glaring through his tears.

"Shut up you great git." Remus's halfheartedly pushed Sirius away from him, but to his satisfaction the large man didn't budge, but stayed firmly wrapped around him. They stood in silence for a few moments, lost in thought.

"Remus, you… you aren't alone" Sirius cleared his throat halfway through his sentence, to disguise the cracking in his abused voice. "I'm here."

Remus smiled tearfully within his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Remus pulled back, this time for real, wiping his face on his long sleeved shirt. Sirius hesitated a moment, suddenly unsure of what to do. Remus started towards his bedroom again, but stopped just outside the door to look at Sirius.

"Do you need me to … come with you or something?" Sirius's voice was hesitant but sincere, leaving the choice up to Remus.

"Wouldn't that shatter your image Mr. Black?" Remus raised a brow challengingly.

"No one has to know right?" Sirius suddenly sounded nervous, the gravity of the situation finally starting to sink in.

"I won't tell if you won't." Remus smiled gently. The ache in his heart for his friends was what was causing him to push Sirius so, he just didn't want to be alone tonight. Sirius smiled slightly.

"Because _the_ Sirius Black does not sleep platonically with people." He smirked slightly, but his face fell slightly in panic. "Or hug people! Oh lord, what was that…"

Remus laughed at him, walking into his bedroom and immediately falling into bed and facing the opposite wall. Sirius sat down uncomfortably for a moment, unsure what to do. Remus shot an amused look over his shoulder.

"Get in you tosser." Sirius blushed slightly and shook his head. He stripped off his robes and his pants, leaving him in a t-shirt and his boxers. He carefully got under the covers. After a few seconds hesitation he scooted closer to Remus until he was pressed up against his back, throwing an arm around the small man's waist. Remus chuckled quietly.

"Never would have figured you for a cuddler black"

Sirius blushed, but then closed his eyes.

"Shut up."


	14. A Letter

**_Recap:_**

**Remus and Sirius have a moment in the kitchen…****_again_****… they seem fond of doing that don't they? And then they end up in bed together (platonically but cuddling). Harry is still just a baby. **

_I am so terribly sorry it's been so long! I am an awful human being, but I had exams, and then I went to LA and then I had no laptop and stuff… excuses, excuses. I'm sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

**_September 16, 2009 _**

"What the hell is that sound?"

Remus groaned slightly, his face screwing up in frustration. He very quickly became aware of the light streaming in through the gap in the curtains. Around the time he discovered the light from the curtains he became very aware of warm breath on the back of his neck and the heavy weight of an arm around his waist. The previously warm room became stiflingly hot as Remus blushed, remembering how he had practically baited the other man into his bed last night.

The sharp rapping noise continued and Remus looked around for the cause of the sound. He pulled himself into a sitting position, causing Sirius to grumble in his sleep and pull the sheets closer around his body. A small brown owl was waiting on the ledge of the window, tapping impatiently. Remus slid out of bed and padded towards the window, sliding the latch silently and accepting the letter from the owl. Looking at the clock he noticed that it was unusual for Harry to still be asleep at this time, but that Sirius wouldn't be awake for another few hours.

Slipping a sweater over his head, he silently left the room and walked down the hallway to Harry's bedroom. He made a mental note to read the letter later, and put it out of his mind. He pushed open the door to Harry's room expecting him to be asleep, and was surprised when he found Harry sitting up in his crib watching the door steadily. He had the ear of a stuffed bunny in his mouth and was chewing on it absentmindedly as he looked at Remus. He appeared to be waiting for something rather patiently.

"Scary how much you remind me of your mum."

Harry gurgled quietly in response, the soggy ear of the stuffed bunny falling out of his mouth and into his lap. He pulled on the fluffy yellow blanket in his crib, dislodging a small pile of stuffed animals. Remus crossed the room towards him, the sounds of his steps muffled in the thick carpeting. He stopped in front of the crib and laid his folded arms on it, resting his chin on top of his arms. Harry continued to stare at him in the way that only babies can stare, completely unaware of awkwardness. With a tiny grunt he launched the small, soggy bunny at Remus, hitting him square in the face. Remus laughed quietly.

"Suppose I deserved that for keeping you waiting eh?"

Harry giggled and flailed his chubby arms. Remus stood up straight and stretched his back before leaning down and scooping Harry up into his arms. The baby struggled for a moment before quieting, leaning his messy head up against Remus' chest. Remus sighed sadly, overtaken by a moment of intense grief. He stilled, holding Harry even closer until the feeling passed. When he felt he could breathe again he turned and walked out of the room. Harry started making snuffling sounds that warned Remus they would lead to crying if left unchecked, so he quickened his pace to the kitchen, intent on finding Harry some breakfast.

Remus strapped Harry into his highchair and conjured some bubbles to float in front of his face to keep him entertained while he began his search for something to eat. Harry giggled happily, swatting at the bubbles and gasping in surprise when one popped and another one appeared out of nowhere to replace it. Meanwhile, Remus was searching for something to feed Harry because his supply of Cheerios had become seriously depleted after yesterday's turbulent breakfast. Rummaging through the cupboards he came across some biscuits shaped like zoo animals and some baby oatmeal. He levitated a few of the biscuits onto Harry's tray table distractedly as he examined the oatmeal. Harry happily put the biscuits into his mouth turning them into a gooey mush as he played with the bubbles. Remus opened the box of oatmeal and sniffed it to make sure it wasn't rancid or something, because it was after all rather far back. He winced and scrunched his face up at the smell before checking the expiration date stamped on the box.

"I don't envy you little buddy."

Remus heated some water on the stove while measuring out the appropriate amount of oatmeal for Harry's breakfast. Somewhere in the house Sirius could be heard cursing about a stubbed toe or something of the like, and Harry strained around in his highchair to find the source of the angry yelling. When after a few seconds the source of the sounds didn't appear he turned back to his bubbles and biscuits, instantly forgetting about the racket being made in the other room. Remus however blushed slightly, turning his back more solidly to the door and resolutely ignoring the sounds the other man was making. He did however slide some extra toast into the toaster and make a mug of absurdly strong coffee, exactly how Sirius liked it. Turning towards Harry he grimaced and placed the bland looking white oatmeal on the tray of the highchair. Harry looked down at the oatmeal and looked back up at him a watery look of horror sliding into place on his round face.

"No, no, no do not cry!" Remus began fluttering around the kitchen in a flurry, frantically searching the fridge for something to make the oatmeal less offensive. "Here, raspberries! See? Not so gross now right?"

He poured some of the raspberries into Harry's oatmeal with a hopeful look on his face. Harry stared at him, with a look of intense disproval on his face.

"Ok, um…" Remus turned quickly back to the cupboards, flinging them open one after the other searching for something. "Honey!" he said triumphantly, holding a clear bottle, filled with amber liquid above his head. At that very moment, a mostly dressed, thoroughly disheveled Sirius Black entered the room.

"Good morning to you too Darling?" he said a look of amusement on his face. Remus turned towards Harry's oatmeal, pouring a generous amount of honey into the bowl. Harry for the moment seemed appeased because he began taking large handfuls of the oatmeal and stuffing it into his mouth. Remus then turned to Sirius, a slight smirk playing on his face.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Sirius took a moment to survey the disaster zone formerly known as the kitchen, one eyebrow hitched up incredulously.

"What exactly happened in here?"

Remus blushed slightly and turned around. The previously clean kitchen was covered in various food bits and boxes strewn out of the way in Remus' desperate search for something to keep Harry from crying.

"Ah, yes." He straightened his shirt and hair and began cleaning up the mess. "Harry wasn't too happy with his breakfast." He waved absentmindedly in the direction of a steaming mug and a heaping plate of toast with jam. "That's yours by the way."

Sirius gathered it up and took it to the table.

"Thanks."

Sirius sat across from Harry, munching on his toast. Harry looked up from the bubbles, his oatmeal smeared face temporarily lighting up in recognition. Sirius was then promptly ignored when some of the bubbles started changing colour. Sirius looked over to Remus who was cleaning the counter with a smile he was trying hard to suppress.

"Oi! You did that on purpose." Sirius squawked indignantly, gesturing at the colourful bubbles.

Remus smirked, carrying some of the boxes back to their respective cupboards.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Black."

Sirius scowled into his coffee.

"Back to that are we?"

Remus smiled softly, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter to look at Sirius.

"Sorry, Sirius. Old habits die hard yeah?"

Sirius smiled slightly in return, and then returned to smearing more jam onto his toast. They lapsed into comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of them lost in thought. The clock on the wall chimed loudly and Sirius looked up at it in alarm.

"Is that what time it is?"

Remus looked at the clock in confusion.

"uh, yes? Why?"

Sirius stood up in a panic, nearly knocking over his chair in the process. He gathered his robes and the papers he had come in the door with and started towards the floo. Remus hesitated a moment before calling out to him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Remus.

"Don't be home late tonight."

Sirius turned back towards the floo, nodding in acknowledgement, a small smile hidden from Remus as he entered the fireplace. Remus turned towards Harry and began to clean up his face, not noticing the sad look that Sirius sent his way before he disappeared in a cloud of green flames.

"Guess it's just you and me then Harry."

Harry sat perfectly still for a moment, staring at Remus as if there were something significant he was forgetting. For a moment Rzmus just stared back before he remembered the letter that he received this morning. He slid it from his pocket, lifting Harry against his hip as he walked into the living room and began to read the letter.

_Lupin._

_I am coming to town. I expect for you to make time to see me. I will not be ignored. You would do well to remember what I am capable of. _

_Fenrir. _

Remus' heart sank. Fenrir. Of course, right when everything was falling apart the fates needed to throw gasoline on the fire. No matter where he went it seemed Remus couldn't escape Fenrir Greyback. No matter how fast or far he ran Fenrir always seemed to track him down. It seemed he just couldn't let Remus go, no matter how many times he was turned down. Remus slid the letter back into his pocket, hoping that if he refused to acknowledge it, it wouldn't exist. He knew it wasn't true, but a man could dream.


	15. Late Again

_**Recap:**_

**Remus gets a mysterious letter from someone named Fenrir Greyback. Him and Sirius are in a little bit of a tense scenario. Harry likes bubbles. **

_Gah I'm awful. I am an awful, awful author because I have kept you waiting for so long. I don't really have any excuse other than I've finally gotten a laptop of my own working (I hate writing on other peoples computers). Fear not, I have not given up on this story! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. For more detail, feel free to read disclaimer in Chapter 1. _

_**September 16, 2009 **_

Sirius Black was late. And he wasn't just Sirius late; he was really, really late. The minute he stepped through the floo he knew he was in big trouble. He waited in the lift, bouncing up and down on his toes, breath held, hoping that he hadn't missed the meeting. His arms swung back and forth meeting in a series of rhythmic, loud claps in front of his body. As the floors slid by on the screen he absently wondered if the lift had always taken this long or if that was a recent development by the ministry to slow down already late workers. He wouldn't put it past them; especially since they hired that obnoxious little toad in the pink. There was something about that woman that set Sirius's teeth on edge. It probably had something to do with her high pitched twitter at the misfortune of others, but Sirius couldn't be sure.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell sounded that signalled the arrival on floor 37. The instant the door clanged open Sirius was off like a shot towards the boardroom. As he rushed by the people lingering in the hallway, and working at their desks stopped, perfectly silent, to watch him run by. The silence only added to the tension in his body, egging him to walk faster, nearly breaking into a run. Although it would be faster, a run would hardly be considered proper in this setting. There were some things that all the rebelling in the world couldn't beat out of a Black.

Sirius stopped suddenly, just outside the boardroom. He adjusted his tie, loosening it from its current noose like state and ensured his hair was appropriately contained in its leather tie. Pausing for just a moment to collect his breath he grasped the doorknob firmly in his hand and pushed the door open confidently. Empty. His breath came out in one big woosh, a quiet sound in the large room, forming itself vaguely into a curse word of some design. He brought his hands up towards his face and rubbed his eyes roughly, his hands then sliding back behind his head where they clasped together. He made a small frustrated sound in the back of his throat before turning around and nearly ploughing over a small but severe looking woman. He instinctively reached out an arm to steady her, not missing the flash of disproval that crossed her steely eyes. He inwardly cringed and stepped back, mumbling a hasty apology under his breath, and looking at his feet.

"I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence Mr. Black."

Sirius's mouth twitched slightly downwards at the use of his last name.

"I assume you have a good reason for your tardiness?"

Sirius stood silent and strong, refusing to back down from her challenge.

"No?" the small woman laughed humourlessly through a scowl. "No. Of course you don't."

She turned around, gesturing to all the people gathered in what they believed to be an inconspicuous grouping in the corridor, who had obviously gathered for the purpose of being privy to office gossip.

"You see Mr. Black; all these people are here on time, every morning, because they do not believe themselves to be more important than everyone else. You on the other hand, have an inability to be anywhere on time, and an utter disrespect for both the rules and authority."

By this point, everyone in the corridor began to titter quietly, looking at each other uneasily. For as much as they enjoyed watching someone getting in trouble, everyone loved Sirius Black around the office. He was nice to all of the secretaries, brought coffee and doughnuts in for his partners and colleagues and was a damn hard working Auror, sometimes staying long into the night to work on a case that had him particularly engaged. Sirius shifted uneasily rubbing the back of his neck.

"I had intended on actually being early this morning ma'am, but Remus needed help-"

The witch scoffed and straightened her spine, attempting to look down her nose at a man whose shoulders she didn't even reach.

"That is enough Mr. Black. I have no desire to hear about what exactly this 'Remus' fellow needed help with this morning."

Sirius blushed and opened his mouth to correct her, before she waved him down with a glare.

"I have absolutely no desire to know anything about your personal life, although I unfortunately am victim to being assaulted with it every morning while I read my paper. You are not to let your life interfere with your work and that is final, I don't care if a herd of centaurs were to kidnap your little _friend_, you would be expected to be at the meetings _**on time**_."

Her last two words were punctuated with a near growl before she turned and stalked away. Sirius sighed. He was used to prejudice about his sexuality, but he was more used to it being displayed quietly, through pointed fingers and quiet whispers, not publically in front of all his peers. He rolled his eyes briefly and shrugged off her comments, letting them roll off like water down his back. He turned on his heel and gave a brief glare at the people gazing open mouthed in the hallway which softened slightly when he saw the sheepish apologetic looks on their faces. He smiled slightly before retreating to his office and closing the door quietly behind him.

He leaned heavily against the door, letting his head fall back with a heavy thud. Already today he had missed a crucial weekly meeting and been chewed out rather publically by his boss. All this and it wasn't even noon. He groaned quietly and pushed off the door and towards his desk. Falling down into his chair he shook his head and blew his breath out loudly. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
